diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuma Mukami
|english = Andrew Love |color = #BC741F }} Yuma Mukami (無神 ユーマ Mukami Yūma), formerly known as Edgar (エドガー Edogā), is the third son of the Mukami household. Appearance Yuma is a very tall young man with messy light brown hair. He usually has it tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back. He usually wears a long- sleeved white V-neck shirt with a black trim towards the top along with a black sweater. He wears it with brown pants. He also wears a necklace and bracelet on his left arm. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black sweater that has a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt underneath and a blue tie that has a white string on the left side. He wears it with the black uniform pants and brown shoes. He wears the necklace and bracelet with this outfit as well. In the sixth game, LOST EDEN, Yuma's uniform consists of the dark red school blazer with a white dress shirt underneath. The left side of the sleeves of his uniform is rolled up, while the right side is down. He wear black pants and white shoes to accompany his uniform. Personality The voice, body, and attitude of this rebellious do-S are all big. He often goes on rampages, but he falls asleep after he becomes bored. He can always be found munching noisily on sugar cubes. He is very sadistic and rough and also quite perverted and hot-tempered. As a child, he was very lively and cheery. Sometimes too rebellious to his parents who were religious people while he didn't believe in God. After the incident and his amnesia, he had to become even tougher if wanted to survive out on the streets with the other members of his rebellion gang. He grew violent, rough, and dominating with time. In one of the first magazine issues that spoke about him, it was revealed that Yuma doesn't mind consuming the complete body of his victim alongside draining the blood, and this was suggested as the main reason for his physical strength growing even above the average impure vampire. History He is actually Shu's human childhood friend, Edgar. Yuma, then Edgar, spent his early childhood living in a small village with his parents. His parents were poor, but hard working people, who were also very strict and religious, dealing with really harsh treatments (such as beating Yuma for refusing to pray to God). Yuma still loved them, knowing that they were good and simple people. He met Shu in the forest one night, after Shu ran away from his mansion (to escape from the restrictions and pressures his mother had been placing on him). Shu and Yuma became best friends - he taught Shu how to hunt, raise apples and spend a night without a fire. Shu avoided telling Yuma he was a vampire. When Reiji found out about their friendship, he destroyed Yuma's village in a fire. Wanting to save his parents, Yuma went into the fire despite Shu's protest, and Yuma 'died'. Later, it's revealed that he somehow survived and woke up with injuries, but had no memories of his past or of what happened. He became a follower of a street gang and looked up to the leader, Lucks (whom he addresses as Boss). Under a new name, "Bear", Yuma lived on the streets with Lucks and his gang. Lucks would scavenge around and steal food to give to all his followers. He also worked as a slave, or what he claims as "livestock", in order to get money to pay for food as well. His main dream, which he intends for Yuma to inherit is to have a world where everyone is free and equal, no social classes or gaps. He wanted to strip the corrupt politicians and aristocrats of their status in order to purify this world of its filth. However, a war was going on during the time and the military had come into town with tanks and troops. They came across one of these rebellion groups, aka Lucks' group, and shot all of them dead and Yuma by unfortunate luck was the only survivor. He passed out and the next thing for his eyes to meet was the gray ceiling of the orphanage. At the orphanage, still going under the name "Bear", he met Kou in the punishment cell after beating up members of another gang who were insulting Lucks and his gang. He became friends with Kou, whose personality reminded him of Lucks. Kou then introduced him to Ruki and Azusa later on. The four of them, with Ruki as their leader, devised a plan to escape the orphanage. They set a time, but Yuma got distracted when he got caught up in a discussion with a fellow orphan named Leo, who recognized him as Edgar. The plan continued and Kou sets fire to the room, which distracted the guards. They successfully escaped, but they were later hunted down by the orphanage staff. They were all shot and sentenced back to the orphanage. Shortly after returning to the orphanage, they met Karlheinz, who offered each of them, individually, a second chance at life, but as vampires who will serve him. All agreed and he turns them. Karlheinz takes them to a mansion, where he discusses the duties of each and his "Apple of Adam" plan. While there, Karlheinz gives Bear a new name. "Yuma" and introduces him to sugar. In DARK FATE, Yuma was able to become a human again because of the newly added skills of Yui's blood (Unlike Haunted Dark Bridal, the blood weakens and humanizes the vampires, negating the vampire virus as well as turning impure vampires back into humans). Relationships 'Family' Yuma is very close to his brothers. A part of him will always have a hint of disagreeing with Ruki, due to his rebellious nature and because Ruki is a former aristocrat, something Yuma despises the most. Yuma still respects him as a leader and cares for him as a brother. Yuma appears closer to Azusa, having had befriended him at the orphanage in Azusa's MORE BLOOD route. Azusa enjoys teasing him in order to get his masochistic dose of beating by him. He also gets along with Kou, whom he also befriended at the orphanage in his MORE BLOOD route. Like Azusa, Kou also enjoys teasing Yuma and seeing him get provoked. However, he can be very possessive and unwilling to share only one thing with his brothers; Yui. Yuma fights and protects his brothers and trusts them the most. Yui Komori He was initially rough with Yui such as throwing her over his shoulders like a sack of potatos. Yuma also has no sense of decency towards Yui when he barged into the bathroom while she was having a bath. However, he later starts warming up to her when she learns about his past and his dream he inherited from his gang leader. When Yui was feeling unwell because of her anemia, he helped her to the school infirmary where he shared with her one of his sugar cubes. Yuma soon became frustrated upon learning that he and his brothers were incapable of becoming "Adam", and he took it out on Yui by forcefully sucking her blood. When Yui resisted his frustrations and threats, he was startled by her outburst and found himself powerless against her to defend his own beliefs. His attitude towards Yui drastically changes when she encouraged him to not give up on his dreams and goals. In his Vampire Ending in MORE BLOOD, he decides to move forward and betray Karlheinz when he asked Yui to marry him. He also asks her to marry him in his Brute Ending in DARK FATE, but this is short-lived when Richter attempts to kill him, but ends up killing Yui when she shielded Yuma from his attack. Her death shocked Yuma causing him to become an amnesiac again. However, in his Vampire Ending in DARK FATE, Yui was willing to save Yuma who was shot by Richter with a silver bullet. She made him drink her blood which turned him back into a human, even though she was warned that she could die since most of her blood was needed. Both survived and Yuma was happy to experience being human again with Yui by his side. He plays the antagonistic role in Shu's MORE BLOOD route. Whenever he saw Yui by herself, he attempted to seize the opportunity to suck her blood, but was always interrupted by the arrival of Shu. Wanting to redeem himself for depriving Yuma of his childhood, Shu decided to let Yuma have Yui, believing she is better off with him. However, Yuma could easily tell that Yui was very much in love with Shu and he helped the pair reunite by setting his mansion on fire. He also played the antagonistic role in Reiji's MORE BLOOD route when he attempted to rape Yui as revenge for being deprived of everything in Reiji's Manservant Ending. However, Reiji interfered so Yuma managed to fulfill his revenge by killing Yui in front of Reiji instead. Shu Sakamaki In Shu's route in MORE,BLOOD, it is revealed that Yuma is actually Shu's childhood friend, Edgar. They met in the forest when they were children. Shu would often run away from home to play with Edgar and do various things like hunting and firewood collecting. Reiji soon became aware of the situation and set out to hurt Shu and impress his mother, by setting Edgar's village on fire. Edgar went into the fire, despite Shu's warnings that he'll die, in order to save his parents. After that, he never returned and all that remained were the ashes of the village. Before the tragedy, some of their encounters included various things like, when one time, Shu invited Edgar to come to his mansion during a ball and even gave him clothes to wear so he could fit in. However, during the party, Edgar was provoked by others including Reiji since he didn't know any etiquette nor how to dance, resulting him running out of the party embarrassed. Shu met up with him later on in the forest and Edgar returned the clothes. Shu noticed a scar on Edgar's shoulder, which is brought up again on the school rooftop as a way of confirming Yuma's identity. In Yuma's route in MORE,BLOOD, he has a dream where he catches a glimpse of Shu, claiming they were friends. Confused, Yuma takes Yui and they venture off to the Sakamaki's house. However, everyone was asleep, except for Reiji. Reiji tells them to come back another time or to meet up with Shu at school, but Reiji suddenly realizes Yuma's identity. In Yuma's Manservant ending, while at school, Reiji runs into Yui and Yuma in the hallway and tells Yuma that Shu had caused the fire. In DARK FATE, Yuma's route reveals a lot about his lost memories which he slowly regains, some of which are about Shu. Driven by the persistently returning memories that torture Yuma, he runs from the Mukami side of the castle into the demon world and finds the old underground passageway between the demon world and his village where he sees Shu's true vampire name written, remembering that moment when they were kids. Yuma can't read it because he can't read the ancient vampire language but later when he encounters Reiji there, he recognizes it is Shu's true vampire name "Ririe". Most of Yuma's memories slowly return, but the cause of that fire that killed his parents remains a mystery and he decides to confront Shu directly about it. After a long discussion with Yui, Yuma promises to not do anything rush, he simply wants to find out the truth because he wants to put an end of the past and move forward in the present. Shu tries to take the blame, but this time explains the full situation that Reiji was the physical culprit but Shu believes it is his fault instead Reiji's. Yuma gets confused but decides to let it be for now. Depending on the ending, Reiji can get mad at Shu for taking the blame and not acknowledging him even in his crime, but Yuma usually helps Reiji and Shu fix their own issues. However again depending on the ending, the First Bloods may kill them afterwards. Karlheinz Yuma hardly can figure out Karlheinz and the meaning of his plans, even though he tries to follow them. Still, if he falls in love with Yui, the plans immediately lose complete meaning for him, even though he feels gratitude for the second chance. In DARK FATE, in Yuma's Vampire end, Karlheinz gives Yui the chance to save Yuma from the silver bullet that Richter shot him with. As it was about to kill him fast (being an impure vampire), the option was to turn him back into a human through her blood. However, there is a chance for either Yuma, her or both of them to die, since she needs to sacrifice most of her blood to him. Even though Yuma didn't want to risk it, Yui still does it in order to save him. Yuma recovers after several long weeks, turning back into a human. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength (far stronger than an average impure vampire and can equal or even surpass a pure one in that aspect) as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing though it is slower than a pure-bloods. 'Teleportation' He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. 'Other' Impure vampires do not have the same amount of skills like pure ones, nor do they posses their own magic, however Karlheinz borrows some for them, such as protective barrier and bat familiars. However, due to being former humans they are quite used to things like daylight and human food. However being impure makes him also far easier to kill, especially with vampire hunter bullets. Trivia *He addresses Yui as "Sow" (female pig). In the English Dub, he calls her "Little Pig". *He loves farming. *His least favourite food is curry. *He has his own farm where he grows carrots and pumpkins. *He is right-handed. *His foot size is 29 cm. *His real name is Edgar. *He treasures sugar cubes. *He does not need to eat human food as a vampire, but enjoys it anyway *In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Scarlet Family. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Impure Vampires Category:Mukami Family